Appendix A, which is a part of the present disclosure, is a microfiche appendix consisting of one sheet of microfiche having a total of 29 frames. Microfiche Appendix A is a listing of computer programs and related data for a remote control based on the microprocessor, which is described more completely below.
Appendix B, which is a part of the present disclosure, is a microfiche appendix consisting of one sheet of microfiche having a total of 21 frames. Microfiche Appendix B is a listing of computer programs and related data for a touch panel remote control, which is described more completely below.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for wireless remote control and use of interactive media and in particular to a remote control including a printed publication and/or a storage media and/or a data button.
Today""s multimedia devices have sophisticated digital sound and full motion video capabilities which make such devices very suitable for entertainment and educational applications in users"" homes. The contents of many printed books are now commercially available as multimedia books and applications encoded in CD-ROMs. Unfortunately, using a multimedia book or application on a host device is not simple at all.
Most of today""s multimedia books lack the feel of printed books and cannot easily be categorized as books on a bookstore shelf. Children, the main targets of multimedia books, usually cannot use such books without adult help. Today""s multimedia books have the feel and ease of use of ordinary computer programs. A significant level of computer knowledge is required to xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d a multimedia book, typically by using input devices such as a mouse, computer keyboard or game controller.
For example, to use a CD-ROM based multimedia book, the user must do the following on an IBM PC host device:
1. Wired embodiments;
2. Double circle;
3. Define removable storage media peripheral;
1. Start the Windows operating environment;
2. Insert the CD-ROM into the drive;
3. Find the appropriate icon and double click on the icon, or,
If the icon is not available, use the File Manager""s menu to select xe2x80x9cFilexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cRunxe2x80x9d and then type the name of the executable file such as xe2x80x9cWPxe2x80x9d, followed by the Enter key.
The above procedure is not simple for anyone other than experienced Windows users. A similar procedure must be followed for a Macintosh host device.
Although in using a game platform such as 3DO platform or a Sega platform it is considerably simpler to start an application, the user is required to toggle the power switch after insertion of a game cartridge, which can be a significant task for a two year old child. A similar toggling of power switch is required for boot-up diskettes for personal computers. Toggling of the power switch forces a user to wait for the personal computer or game platform to go through the boot-up sequence which can last for typically 20 to 30 seconds. Moreover, the user must know that merely inserting a CD-ROM into a peripheral is not enough and that some button must be toggled Qr pressed. Also, the user must know the specific button on the host device such as a power switch or CTL-ALT-DEL for an IBM PC.
Although some host devices automatically check a disk drive for a file of commands to be run, such checking is done only during power up for booting the operating system. Once a host device has been powered up and is running the operating system, the user must manually start an application (for example by clicking the mouse on an icon or by typing commands such as xe2x80x9cMSINSTRxe2x80x9d). After the application has started, the user must know and remember the commands necessary to perform various functions of retrieval and display, the names of data accessible by the host device and must make the associations between the commands, functions and data. Another problem with today""s multimedia books is that book authors find it difficult to turn ideas for children""s books into products because of the inherent complexity of a multimedia book development process.
Remote controls for television (TV) are well known in the art. Conventional TV remote controls have a rectangular box shape and have function buttons which can cause the TV to switch to a desired channel. However, a user must find out the programs available for viewing (for example by consulting a TV guide to find a desired program), remember the associated channel number and then switch to the desired channel by pressing the appropriate function button on the remote control.
Children""s sound books are well known in the art. Such children""s sound books have a button which when pressed plays a sound locally from a speaker embedded in the sound book and electrically connected to the button.
In accordance with this invention, a remote control for interactive media (henceforth xe2x80x9cremote controlxe2x80x9d), includes remote control circuitry and one or more feature(s) from: a printed publication (such as a book, magazine or a catalog), a storage media holder and a data button. A printed publication remote control in accordance with this invention includes a printed publication having printed content and one or more button(s) connected to a remote control circuitry which allows users to remotely control use of associated electronic content by a host device.
In accordance with this invention, the remote control circuitry is capable of transmitting a wireless signal to a host device wherein an application running on the host device displays the desired results. The button(s) of the remote control have a visual association with text and/or graphic content on the remote control. The text and/or graphic content and the associated electronic content have a representative (descriptive and/or derivative) association (such as the association between a title or abstract and the electronic content associated with the title or abstract). The associated electronic content and the button(s) have a remote electronic association implemented through a wireless signal encoded with a button code. There is a correspondence between the representative association and the remote electronic association such that the function and/or data indicated by the text and/or graphic content visually associated with the pressed button is used by a host device in displaying associated electronic content. Such a unique combination of printed publication, associated electronic content and one or more button(s) into a single remote control allows the button(s) to be customized depending on the content of the associated electronic content.
In one embodiment of this invention, the associated electronic content is encoded in one or more remote storage media and accessed through a remote server although the associated electronic content is an integral part of the remote control. Such a remote control allows a user to simply push a button on the remote control to cause the host device to access electronic content from a remote server.
In an alternative embodiment, the associated electronic content is encoded in and accessed from a local storage media (such as, for example, a compact disk (CD), a game cartridge, a floppy disk and a memory card). Such a local storage media can be removably mounted in a holder physically attached to the printed publication in accordance with this invention. The storage media can be inserted into a suitable peripheral of a host device (such as a personal computer, a game machine or interactive television). The additional cost of a storage media is comparable to the costs associated with connect charges and the communication hardware and software necessary for communications between the host device and a remote server.
In one embodiment of this invention, one and only one button is provided in the remote control. The remote control includes a normal book""s front cover, a normal book""s back cover, both made of cardboard and a single button bound into the back cover. In one specific embodiment, a CD-ROM holder (with a CD-ROM) is physically attached to or integrated into and forms the back cover of the remote control.
In accordance with this invention, an application""s use of associated electronic content (of local or remote storage media) is controlled by pressing a button on the remote control. In one embodiment, pressing a button causes the host device to retrieve the associated electronic content for the next page and display the results of retrieval or appear to the user to xe2x80x9cturnxe2x80x9d the page (or initiate other actions). A remote control having a single button allows pre-school children to enjoy using associated electronic content or a host device remotely from a distance without need for parental assistance because of simplicity of use.
In one embodiment of this invention the button on the remote control is a large button which encloses all the necessary remote control circuitry in a self-contained unit. In another embodiment of this invention, several buttons are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) integrated into the housing.
Multiple button remote controls permit a wide variety and range of interactivity with a host device. In one embodiment, a remote control has four buttons each button being visually associated with text and/or graphics which have a representative descriptive and/or derivative association with the associated electronic content of a next page, a previous page, beginning (for example a front cover) and end (for example, a back cover). Such a remote control is idiot proof and can be easily used by pre-school children.
When a user pushes on the surface of a button on a remote control in accordance with this invention, a microcontroller in the remote control wakes up and sends a button code by pulsing an infrared LED. The infrared pulse is received by an infrared receiver connected to a host device microcomputer which interprets the button code to perform the indicated function and/or retrieve the indicated data and display the desired results. Single button control of an application allows even pre-school children to use selections of interactive media accessed via a remote server or from local storage media (such as CD""s included in some remote control embodiments).
In one embodiment, the host device is configured with an autostart driver which starts an application for interpreting button codes from the remote control. The application can access associated electronic content from a remote server or from a local storage media on receipt of a button code from the remote control. Hence, soon after a button on the remote control is pressed, the title screen of the interactive media is displayed by the host device.
An autostart driver in a host device equipped with appropriate communications hardware and software can be triggered on receipt of a button code to start communicating with a remote server. In the embodiment of the remote control including a removable storage media, the host device autostart driver, on finding a storage media of a remote control in a local peripheral, checks the inserted storage media for a file of a first predetermined name. If the file of the first predetermined name exists, the autostart driver automatically executes the file which in turn starts the appropriate application. The application automatically displays the title screen on the monitor of the host device.
Therefore when the autostart driver is installed in a host device, compatible applications start up automatically, as soon as a storage media is inserted into the drive. Automatic start-up of an application on insertion of a storage media allows even pre-school children to use applications encoded on a storage media without adult supervision. Therefore using an interactive media in accordance with this invention is made as simple as playing a video cassette recorder (VCR) tape, and even pre-school children can xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d interactive media without adult supervision.
In one embodiment, the same button can indicate a first function/data and alternatively indicate a second function/data at different points during display of electronic contents of an interactive media depending on the specific programming of the application. In such an embodiment, each of such buttons is visually associated with alternative text/graphic content having a representative association with functions and/or data code selections of the associated electronic content.
A storage media remote control in accordance with this invention includes a housing having human understandable content and a shape and size capable of removably holding a storage media. A storage media is removably but securely held in the housing. Encoded in the storage media is associated electronic content which has a representative (descriptive and/or derivative) association with the human understandable content of the housing.
One embodiment of a storage media remote control has the form of a CD box with a number of buttons having a remote electronic association with music video selections encoded in a CD removably mounted in the CD box. Buttons on the housing have a visual association with names of music video selections encoded in the CD. Touching a button causes an application running in a host device to retrieve the desired music video selection from the CD and display the retrieved results. In an alternative embodiment, instead of music video selections, music audio selections are encoded in the CD.
Another embodiment of a storage media remote control has the form of a conventional magazine (henceforth xe2x80x9cperiodicalxe2x80x9d remote control). The periodical remote control has a normal magazine front cover and a normal magazine back cover and embedded in the front cover and back cover are several buttons which have a visual association with the printed content of the front cover and back cover. Furthermore, there is a remote electronic association between the buttons in the housing and the associated electronic content encoded in the CD-ROM. Touching a button causes a video recording identified by the text and graphic content to be displayed on a monitor of a host device. In one embodiment of a periodical remote control, membrane buttons are used to identify the desired associated electronic content. In another embodiment, the front and back covers each form flexible touch panel surfaces which permit the X and Y coordinates of the touched location to be determined and thereby identify the desired associated electronic content.
A data button remote control in accordance with this invention includes a housing having data selecting text and/or graphic content visually associated with a data button, wherein the data button has a remote electronic association with data specific associated electronic content accessible by a host device. The data specific associated electronic content is electronic content which includes data which has a data selecting descriptive and/or derivative association with the data selecting text and/or graphic content of the housing. Therefore a data button in accordance with this invention allows a user to remotely select a desired selection from one or more selections accessible by a host device.
One embodiment of a data selecting remote control is a picture book remote control for children which has four buttons, each button being associated with printed text/graphic content of an object (such as, for example, a train) which has a video recording selection accessible by the host device. Pressing a button causes the application to display a video recording selection of the desired object (such as a train button for a train video).
The periodical remote control described above is another embodiment of a data selecting remote control.
Yet another embodiment of a data selecting remote control has a housing in the shape and size of a globe with membrane buttons attached to the housing, one button on each continent and a video recording selection accessible by the host device. Touching any of the buttons causes a video recording selection on the visually associated continent to be displayed on the host device.
Yet another embodiment of a data selecting remote control has a rectangular box housing with content representative of a component of the solar system such as xe2x80x9cMarsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cJupiterxe2x80x9d visually associated with corresponding buttons and solar system component selections accessible by a host device. Pressing one of these buttons causes the selected solar system component selection to be used in a video game software.
An application development system in accordance with this invention allows an author (such as a book writer or an artist) to quickly create interactive applications for children. For example, to create a picture book remote control, the author needs to (1) draw pictures, scan them and store them (2) write captions and store them (3) record sounds and store them and (4) run a compiler engine to generate a run file. Such a simple application development system allows even a person with rudimentary computer knowledge to author applications for remote controls for multimedia books, magazines or audio/video compact disks.